22 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Klan - odc. 2711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - Lotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 2/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Północ - Południe I - odc. 5/12 (North and South I, ep. 5/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 6/13 - Narzeczona samobójcy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Karkówka z grilla; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 BBC w Jedynce - Imperium pustynnych mrówek (Empire of the Desert Ants) - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Brown; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 11 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 11); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 12 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 12); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc. 6) - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wielki Test z Historii. Od niepodległości do niepodległości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:10 Oto historia - Waterloo - ostatnia bitwa Napoleona (Waterloo, The Last Battle) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2015); reż.:Hugues Lanneau; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Vincent Perez, Penelope Cruz, Didier Bourdon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 4 27'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Irena Morawska, Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Boża podszewka II - odc. 6/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Boża podszewka II - odc. 7/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Mrok - odc. 1/8 - Interes życia; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Przemysław Bluszcz, Magdalena Popławska, Bronisław Cieślak, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Anioł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 63 Czekoladowo - truskawkowe (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Au chocolat et a la fraise); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Mikołajek - odc. 64 Zielone buty (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les chaussures vertes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (2) Św. Krzyż; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1259 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 558 - Więzy krwi; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Nabożeństwo Chrześcijan Baptystów w Toruniu; relacja 13:30 Festiwal Polskich Seriali Telewizyjnych Elbląg 2015; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 599 - Na zakręcie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1102 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 104 "Wiek fizyczny vs wiek mentalny" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (4) Czarna Nida; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Nagrody Kisiela 2014; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Obsesja (Obsession) - txt. str. 777 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Geroge Eschbamer; wyk.:Charisma Carpenter, Dylan Neal, Nicholas Lea; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Aktorka (portret Elżbiety Czyżewskiej) 71'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kinga Dębska, Maria Konwicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 158 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Charity Case"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 159 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Risky Business"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Obsesja (Obsession) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Geroge Eschbamer; wyk.:Charisma Carpenter, Dylan Neal, Nicholas Lea; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Rzeszów 06:35 Mamy to! (51)Demografia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Głos widza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:36 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:56 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 22.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Muzeum emigracji w Gdyni, ul. Polska 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Plebania - odc. 153; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Głos widza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 22.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Obietnica Pandory (Pandora's Promise) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Robert Stone; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos widza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 26; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 155; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 156; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Miejsce w raju 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Bocznica 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Kazejak Dawid; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Gra Augusta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:34 Innowacyjne podkarpackie - Ekoinnowacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Skarby podkarpackiej przyrody cz. I; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:53 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Serwis sportowy 19:00 Z parlamentu - Tomasz Kamiński (SLD), Piotr Babinetz (PiS); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Niezwykli - Kucharz Bieszczadu; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Andrzej Plizga z Medyni Głogowskiej jest mistrzem garncarstwa, zawodu zanikającego. Bardzo plastycznie opowiada i pokazuje na czym polega ten zawód, który nie tylko powinien kojarzyć się z wyrobem garnkopw i doniczek, ale także z wyrobem różnego rodzaju gadżetów, a nawet sakralnych elementów sztuki ludowej. W prowadzonej przez niego zagrodzie garncarskiej można organizować także lekcje poglądowe dla młodzieży, jak to dawniej bywało. 19:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:24 Serwis sportowy 20:30 Sportowe wydarzenia - 21.06.2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 22.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:22 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:26 Serwis sportowy 22:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Obietnica Pandory (Pandora's Promise) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Robert Stone; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 22.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 22.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Mamy to! (51)Demografia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Bocznica 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Kazejak Dawid; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Gra Augusta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Felieton z regionów - Jest w orkiestrach dętych jakaś siła; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 32 tysiące mil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Miejsce w raju 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Martin i jego blondyneczki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 MEGA HIT - Drużyna A - komedia sensacyjna, USA, 2010 22.25 Arena - thriller sensacyjny, USA, 2011 0.25 Brat ukochanego - komediodramat, Australia, 2004 2.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.35 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 9.35 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 10.35 Szkoła - serial 11.35 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.35 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.35 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Mamy Cię! 21.30 Sekrety lekarzy - reality show 22.30 Ostre cięcie 23.15 Usterka 23.50 The Following - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.50 Kamuflaż III - serial kryminalny 1.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.45 Sekrety Magii 4.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch 7.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Scooby Doo 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Scooby Doo 9.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 22.00 Galileo 23.00 Galileo 0.00 Spadkobiercy 1.05 STOP Drogówka 2.05 Graffiti 2.20 Gość wydarzeń 2.40 TAK czy NIE 3.10 Cafe Futbol 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 5.10 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.30 Męski Typ: Janusz Lewandowski 7.00 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 8.10 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.10 Dr House VII - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Mango Telezakupy 12.50 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.50 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.50 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Dr House VII - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Lęk pierwotny - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.40 Wybrani - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.45 Mexican - komedia, USA 2001 2.25 Sekrety Magii 4.30 Druga strona medalu - talk show TV Polonia 06:10 Metropolis. Śląsk oczami artystów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Bitwa o kulturę. Zbigniew Libera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (761) Hiszpania - Zuza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (250); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Ewa Wiśniewska. Od dnia do dnia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Bitwa o kulturę. Zbigniew Libera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - (s. III, odc. 7) - ADAM RZEPECKI; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (761) Hiszpania - Zuza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Magazyn śmierci cz. 1/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Studio Wschód: Kresy w sercu Wrocławia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Pechowe lody; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (762) Awdamany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Racja stanu - (14); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Wielki Test z Historii. Od niepodległości do niepodległości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Pechowe lody; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (762) Awdamany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Racja stanu - (14); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Wielki Test z Historii. Od niepodległości do niepodległości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 115 7:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 1 8:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 41 9:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 14 10:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 10 10:35 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 11 11:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 12 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 125 12:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 41 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 42 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 116 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 117 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 118 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 157 16:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 13 16:35 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 14 17:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 15 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 698 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 699 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 388 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 347 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 1 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 32 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 100 23:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 121 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 388 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 347 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2063 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 116 4:30 Pełna chata Odcinek: 6 5:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 236 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 39 Canal + 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 6 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu-Capu 7:45 Aktualności Filmowe+ 8:15 Oliver Twist 10:25 W tonacji+ 11:15 Spuścizna 13:00 Niki Lauda. Urodzony zwycięzca 14:30 Łapu capu ekstra 15:00 Pan Hoppy i żółwie 16:35 Ambassada 18:20 W tonacji+ 19:10 Nie przegap 19:20 Łapu-Capu 19:25 Choleryk z Brooklynu 21:00 Pustynne piekło 22:30 Tokarev. Zabójca z przeszłości 0:05 Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga. Cheek To Cheek Live! Polonia 1 6:05 Muzyczna ruletka 6:40 Qultowe kino 8:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 16:00 Sandra - Życie w luksusie 16:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 18:35 Part Time Music 19:05 Grunt to rodzinka 19:35 MagicznaTV.pl 22:20 Różowa noc TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express - informacje 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 8.45 Kartoteka 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Ukryta prawda 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Drogowi piraci 14.10 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 14.45 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Gry uliczne 18.40 Bogaci też płaczą 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Świat bez fikcji 20.35 Na krawędzi życia - serial 21.10 Gogglebox - magazyn 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 7 grzechów - program kryminalny 22.30 DeFacto 23.30 Lata 90. Tragedie,które wstrząsnely światem 0.30 Dzieciaki 1.00 Nie chodziło o okup 1.55 Blisko ludzi 2.25 Ukryta prawda 3.15 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.10 W ostatniej chwili ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3022 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 21 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 21 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 22 7:30 Marynarz Popeye Odcinek: 5 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 10 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 6 8:05 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 9 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 37 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 209 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 38 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 241 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 3 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2063 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 209 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 210 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 69 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 109 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 110 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 343 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 344 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 95 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 96 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 210 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 4 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 42 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 111 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 112 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 117 22:40 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 118 23:00 Dzieciak i ja 0:50 Mamuśki Odcinek: 20 1:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 38 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 319 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 41 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 60 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 61 Planete + 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 7:20 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 7:55 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 8:35 Sartre i Camus. Pęknięta przyjaźń 9:35 Malaria, tajna broń Hitlera 10:30 Gladio. Tajne operacje zimnej wojny 11:30 Siostry Polgar. Jak wychować szachowe mistrzynie 12:50 Rekordziści od Guinnessa 14:25 Ostatni nieznany ląd. Trawers Kordyliery Darwina 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 17:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 17:50 Niesamowite podróże balonem Odcinek: 1 18:50 Niesamowite podróże balonem Odcinek: 2 19:50 Niesamowite podróże balonem Odcinek: 3 20:55 Dzieci królowej Wiktorii Odcinek: 1 22:00 Dzieci królowej Wiktorii Odcinek: 2 23:05 Śmierć i muzyka 0:05 Wytatuowani TV Puls 6.00 Twój Puls - program lifestylowy 7.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 8.55 Nash Bridges - serial 9.55 Za głosem serca - telenowela 10.50 Sekret - telenowela 11.50 Królowa Serc - telenowela 13.45 Sezon na miłość - telenowela 16.05 Za głosem serca - telenowela 17.00 Siły pierwotne - serial 18.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 20.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 21.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 22.50 Podziemny krąg - thriller, Niemcy, USA 1999 1.50 Taki jest świat 2.35 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji Eurosport 8:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 8:45 Kolarstwo - Route du Sud - 4. etap 10:15 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Czeboksarach 13:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 16:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 19:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 21:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:15 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Kanada - Szwajcaria 22:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie 22:45 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Norwegia - Anglia 1:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Chiny - Kamerun 2:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: USA - Kolumbia 4:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 1. wyścig 6:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 2. wyścig 7:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 1. wyścig w Orechovej Potôni 7:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 2. wyścig w Orechovej Potôni 8:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 1. wyścig 9:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 2. wyścig 9:30 Snooker - Turniej World Cup - mecz finałowy 10:45 Kolarstwo - Route du Sud - 4. etap 11:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Brazylia - Australia 12:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Francja - Korea Południowa 13:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz finałowy: Brazylia - Serbia 14:30 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz: DC United - New England Revolution 15:30 Kolarstwo - Route du Sud - 4. etap 16:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Francja - Korea Południowa 18:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 1. wyścig 18:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico - 2. wyścig 19:00 Kajakarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pradze 20:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz 1/8 finału: Francja - Korea Południowa 21:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 23:00 Snooker - Turniej World Cup - mecz finałowy 0:30 Kolarstwo - Route du Sud - 4. etap 1:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 3:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Nottingham - 1. dzień 4:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz finałowy: Brazylia - Serbia 5:00 Kajakarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pradze Das Erste 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1981 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2244 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 17 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. Odcinek: 12 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1982 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2245 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 425 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 25 18:50 Großstadtrevier Odcinek: 313 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Zukunft 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Lebensmittel-Check mit Tim Mälzer Odcinek: 2 21:00 Hart aber fair 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Fußball 1:45 Fußball 4:13 Tagesschau 4:15 Hart aber fair Pro 7 5:45 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 6 6:05 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 6 6:30 Aliens in America Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 1 6:45 Aliens in America Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 1 7:05 Aliens in America Odcinek: 17 7:25 Aliens in America Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 1 7:55 Stuart Little 2 9:25 Ice Age 4 - Voll verschoben 11:00 Mike & Molly 11:30 Mike & Molly 11:55 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie Odcinek: 133 Sezon: 6 12:20 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie Odcinek: 134 Sezon: 6 12:45 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie 13:15 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie Odcinek: 136 Sezon: 6 13:45 2 Broke Girls 14:10 The Big Bang Theory 14:40 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 2 15:05 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 2 15:35 How I Met Your Mother 16:00 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 111 Sezon: 5 16:30 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 5 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons Sezon: 10 19:05 Galileo 20:15 The Big Bang Theory 20:40 The Big Bang Theory 21:10 The Big Bang Theory 21:40 The Big Bang Theory 22:10 The Big Bang Theory 22:40 The Big Bang Theory 23:05 Are You There, Chelsea? 23:35 Are You There, Chelsea? 0:00 The Big Bang Theory 0:25 The Big Bang Theory 0:50 The Big Bang Theory 1:10 The Big Bang Theory 1:30 The Big Bang Theory 1:55 The Big Bang Theory 2:15 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 2:20 Family Guy 2:40 Family Guy 3:00 Futurama 3:20 2 Broke Girls 3:40 Are You There, Chelsea? 4:00 Are You There, Chelsea? 4:20 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial 3sat 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturzeit 9:45 nano 10:15 Riverboat 12:15 sonntags 12:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 13:00 ZIB 13:15 Sonam Ri - Der Gipfel des Glücks 14:10 unterwegs 14:50 Dubrovnik, da will ich hin! 15:20 Java - Vulkaninsel zwischen Mythos und Moderne 15:45 Abenteuer Landleben 16:30 Eine Familie kehrt um - Zurück zum einfachen Leben 17:00 Aus dem Alltag, auf die Alm 17:30 Der Geschmack der Sonne 18:00 ZDF-History 18:30 nano 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Terra X 21:00 Terra X 21:40 Can Can und Champagner - Das Moulin Rouge 22:00 Make Love Odcinek: 1 22:45 Make Love Odcinek: 2 23:30 Peter Voß fragt ... 0:15 Reporter 0:35 10 vor 10 1:05 Willkommen Österreich 1:55 Slowenien-Magazin 2:20 Revolverheld 3:20 Tim Bendzko 4:20 Christina Stürmer 5:20 Abenteuer Landleben Super RTL 6:00 Olivia 6:10 Olivia 6:20 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat Odcinek: 42 6:30 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 47 6:40 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 27 6:55 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 46 7:05 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 47 7:30 Caillou 8:00 Chuggington - Die Loks sind los! Odcinek: 102 8:10 Chuggington - Die Loks sind los! Odcinek: 103 8:25 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 16 8:35 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 15 8:50 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 51 9:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 29 9:05 Raa Raa Odcinek: 41 9:15 Gustavs Welt Odcinek: 43 9:25 Der kleine Tiger Daniel Odcinek: 21 9:45 Zeo Odcinek: 21 9:55 Thomas & seine Freunde 10:10 Mister Maker Odcinek: 39 10:35 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 14 11:00 LazyTown - Los geht's Odcinek: 46 11:30 Loop - Täglich Montag 11:55 Littlest Pet Shop - Tierisch gute Freunde Odcinek: 52 12:20 Die Wächter der Träume 12:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 68 13:15 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 14 13:40 Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 24 14:05 Ninjago - Morro Odcinek: 29 14:30 Angelo! Odcinek: 27 14:55 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 10 15:25 Camp Sumpfgrund 15:50 Legenden von Chima Odcinek: 36 16:15 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 11 16:45 Loop - Täglich Montag 17:10 Ninjago - Morro Odcinek: 30 17:40 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 5 18:10 Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 25 18:40 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 19:10 Angelo! 19:45 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 11 20:15 Monk Odcinek: 9 21:10 Monk Odcinek: 10 22:10 Psych Odcinek: 46 23:00 Psych Odcinek: 47 0:00 Monk Odcinek: 9 0:45 Infomercials 4:00 Nachtprogramm ZDF 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 194 Sezon: 10 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 140 Sezon: 9 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Bares für Rares 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 2 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO 5113 19:00 heute 19:19 Wetter 19:20 ZDF spezial 19:35 WISO 20:15 Nachschicht 21:45 heute-journal 22:15 Final Call 23:40 heute+ 23:55 Fremdkörper 0:55 ZDF-History 1:40 SOKO 5113 2:25 WISO 2:55 Die Macht von Amazon 3:25 ZDF-Reportage 3:55 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 2 4:40 Leute heute 4:55 hallo deutschland VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Dance 18:10 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 2 18:35 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 2 19:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 20:00 Nieustraszeni Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 21:00 Królowe hardkoru Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 10 21:55 Z kamerą u Kardashianów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 8 22:55 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 2 23:20 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 2 23:45 Królowe hardkoru Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 0:40 Nieustraszeni Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 1:30 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix TVN Fabuła 6:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 18 7:00 Teresa Odcinek: 47 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 1 8:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 1 9:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 12 10:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 11:30 Teresa Odcinek: 47 12:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 18 13:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 18 14:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 15:30 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 11 16:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 361 17:00 Detektywi Odcinek: 362 17:30 Prawem na lewo 19:30 Nad życie - kulisy filmu o Agacie Mróz 20:00 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 10 21:00 Szeregowiec Benjamin 23:20 Firefox 1:50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 2:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 335 3:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 336 4:15 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 52 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 55 Disney XD 6:00 Szczeżujski 6:25 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:50 Fineasz i Ferb 7:15 7K 7:40 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 8:05 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 8:35 Supa Strikas 9:00 Legenda Tarzana 9:25 Podróże Justina 9:50 Fineasz i Ferb 10:15 Mini Ninjas 10:40 7K 11:05 Podróże Justina 11:30 Szczeżujski 11:55 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 12:20 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 12:45 Myszka Miki 12:50 Denny obóz 13:15 Legenda Tarzana 13:40 Fineasz i Ferb 14:05 Supa Strikas 14:35 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 15:00 Hulk i agenci S.M.A.S.H.! 15:25 Star Wars: Rebelianci 15:50 7K 16:20 Mini Ninjas 16:45 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:15 Denny obóz 17:40 Supa Strikas 18:05 Auta - odcinek specjalny 18:10 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 18:35 Hulk i agenci S.M.A.S.H.! 19:05 Oddział specjalny 19:30 Kirby Buckets 20:00 Szczury laboratoryjne 20:25 Z kopyta 20:55 Japanizi gonić gonić gong 21:20 Głupczaki 21:50 Myszka Miki 21:55 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:20 Misja Lanfeusta 22:50 Szczeżujski 23:15 Duch i nas dwóch 23:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:10 Misja Lanfeusta 0:35 Szczeżujski 1:00 Myszka Miki 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 GMT 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 Impact 14:30 Impact 15:00 Impact 15:30 HARDtalk 16:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:30 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:30 World Business Report 17:45 Sport Today 18:00 Outside Source 18:30 BBC Focus on Africa 19:00 World News Today 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 Outside Source 21:30 Outside Source 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Asia Business Report 3:45 Sport Today 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News